tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
In 2002, Bachmann USA made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tools, to resemble the characters in the television series. Engines Steam Engines * Thomas the Tank Engine * James the Red Engine * Percy the Small Engine * Gordon the Big Express Engine * Henry the Green Engine * Toby the Tram Engine * Emily the Beautiful Engine * Spencer the Streamliner Engine Rolling Stock Passenger Rolling Stock * Annie * Clarabel * Express Composite Coach * Express Brake Coach * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach Freight Rolling Stock * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Cargo Car * Fuel Tanker * Blue Open Wagon * Tar Wagon * S.C.Ruffey * Milk wagon * Red Open Wagon * Oil Tanker * Coal Wagon * Cattle Van * Well-Wagon * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker * Salt Wagon * RF Container Wagon * 6-Ton Wagon End-of-Train Rolling Stock * Brake Van Non-Railway Characters Human Characters * Sir Topham Hatt Vehicles * Bertie the Bus * Harold the Helicopter Towers * Cranky the Crane Coming in 2008, when mentioned in 2007 * Conductor Scenery Locations * Sodor Junction Station * Water Column * Coaling Station * Pedestrian Bridge * Signal Gantry (2-pack) Coming in 2008 * Switch Tower Train Sets Short-Track Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and circle of track) * Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy, Troublesome Trucks and circle of track) * James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of track) Long-Track Train Sets * Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon, Gordon's composite and brake coaches and oval of track) Deluxe Train Sets * Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of track) Coming in 2008 * Thomas the Tank Engine Fun with Freight Train Set (Thomas, S.C.Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and circle of track) * Thomas the Tank Engine Holiday Special Train Set (Thomas holiday hat and snowplow, coach Emily's composite coach Christmas decoration, wagon with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of track) * Emily Train Set (Emily, composite and brake coaches and oval of track) Coming Soon * Steam Engine: Edward the Blue Engine (Coming in 2008, when mentioned in 2007) * Diesel Engine: Mavis the Quarry Diesel (Coming in 2008, when mentioned in 2007) * Diesel Engine: Salty the Dockyard Diesel (Coming in 2009, when mentioned in 2008) * Diesel Engine: Devious Diesel (Coming in 2009) * Rolling Stock: Henrietta (Coming in 2008) * Rolling Stock: Spencer's Special Coach (with miniature Duke & Duchess of Boxford figures) (Coming in 2008) * Rolling Stock: Mail Car (Coming in 2008) Parts Couplers * Hook-and-Loop Couplers External links *Bachmann Industries See also *Bachmann Industries Category:Merchandise